amor tierno
by antidark-malodramatica
Summary: shun y hyoga vivia trankilos como pareja pero hubo problemas muy graves entre ellos. Mime encuentra a shun en la nieve inconciente..UNA HISTORIA TRISTE yaoi lemon.. no apto para menores! MIMExSHUNxHYOGA
1. Default Chapter

MimeXshunXhyoga

Este es mi primer yaoi .. no es apto para mayores y como yo también soy menor XDD... bueno no importa... TIENE LEMON (aunk no escribí el lemon XD)

Por mucho tiempo hyoga y shun tenía una larga relación de pareja aunque eso si no estaban casados (bueno eso es obvio). Llevaban 8 meses de convivencia aunque en los últimos 3 meses hubo complicaciones por parte de hyoga que se hizo adicto al alcohol y a las drogas llegando siempre tarde y en algunas ocasiones golpeando a su propio conviviente.

Ellos desidieron vivir por un momento a asgard para olvidar este tema y vivir mas tranquilo, pero en vez de mejorar empeoró.

Pero un día hyoga llegó muy tarde y shun se preocupó mucho por él esperando a la madrugada. Al final llegó como las 5 de la mañana, estaba muy ebrio y shun fue a cargarlo y trató de llevarlo a la cama. Pero hyoga le dijo algo – ya suéltame no seas estúpido

-pero que dices hyoga, si tengo que llevarte a la cama para que duermas.

-suéltame te dicen- y le golpea dejándolo en el suelo- sabes me tenis arto mañana me voy de la casa, siempre lloras nunca haces nada útil- y le pega de nuevo

-que te pasa, yo no te he hecho nada, hace tres meses te metiste en esas cochinadas y llegas tarde y me golpeas

-te dije que te callaras- y lo deja en la cama, le empieza a sacar la ropa- oye nunca hemos tenido relaciones si que hoy día lo vamos a tener

-por favor no hyoga- y empieza a llorar y forcejear

Hyoga termino rompiendo parte de su ropa por la torpeza que el alcohol y las drogas le provocaba, Shun seguía forcejando no quería lastimarlo, peor tenia que hacer algo.

-Hyoga detente por favor, no sabes lo que haces-

-se lo que deseo y lo que deseo es poseerte-

-Hyoga por favor- suplicaba, quedando ya completamente desnudo. El rubio ya no escuchaba, sus manos aprisionaban la blanca piel, dejando marcas por donde pasaba, el llanto de Shun no le impido continuar, lo volteo dejándolo boca abajo, y con una mano logro sujetar los desesperados movimientos de los brazos de Shun, llevando sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza. Shun temblaba por el miedo y el saber que la persona que tanto quería lo estaba lastimando.

Sin preparación, Hyoga introdujo su miembro por la estrecha entrada de Shun, quien grito al sentir como era desgarrado, sentía como si lo partían. Mas grito salieron de su boca cuando Hyoga comenzó a moverse.

El peliverde sintió un calor en su interior irritando sus lastimadas paredes, Hyoga salio, con un quejido de Shun, dejando salir también una mezcla de sangre y semen, Shun no se movía, se había dejado llevar por la inconciencia, escapando del dolor.

Después pasó el tiempo y hyoga se fue donde sus noches largas. Aunque shun lloró toda la noche seguía extrañando a hyoga. En realidad la situación la encontró traumática y sabe que nunca se lo quitará en la cabeza.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y no llegaba hyoga, shun lo seguía extrañando y no pudo dormir. En vez de seguir ahí esperando para que llegara decidió ir a buscarlo con todos los moretones que lo dejó con problemas al caminar . Abrió la puerta y fue a buscarlo terriblemente herido y con un viento que siempre hay en ese sector.

Recorrió una gran distancia, pero su cuerpo no podía más. Llegó a tiritar y a enfriarse más de lo que estaba, pero aun seguía llamando a su amado siendo que le había hecho daño. En un momento no pudo más y se desmayó en la nieve.

En ese entonces vino un chico pelirrojo con una pistola que en realidad nadie sabía para que la llevaba. En ese entonces vio a alguien que estaba votado en el suelo, lo recogió y se dio cuenta de quien era. En realidad conocía a ese chico, una vez le toco pelear con él, y en vez de tener malos recuerdos de él, lo veía como alguien muy bueno y que tenía un parecido a el.

El pelirrojo decidió llevarlo a su pequeña y solitaria casa.


	2. capitulo 2

Segunda parte.

Bueno mime cogió a shun y lo llevo a su casa. Lo dejó en una cama y decidió llamar al doctor para que viniera a su casa y cuidaran al que una vez fue su amigo.

Después de media hora, shun recobró la memoria. En realidad se sentía extraño en esta casa, pero por un momento vio a mime. Bueno ahí se acordó de él, también tenía buenos recuerdos sobre mime, le veía como alguien de buen corazón, solo que muy hipersensible.

Mime al ver que shun recobró la memoria, fue a prepararle algo para comer y se lo llevó a la cama en donde estaba shun algo con fiebre.

-oye donde estoy- dijo shun

-estas en mi casa, te encontré inconsciente en la nieve con numerosas heridas. Bueno no te preocupes van a venir los médicos y te curarán.

-gracias mime. Oye has visto a hyoga¿?

-no porque lo quieres.

-Es que le tengo que pedir disculpa. Aparte tengo miedo que se siga metiendo en su vicio. Pobrecito necesita de alguien para que salga de eso.

-Que bueno que te encargues de él, ¿pero no ha sido violento contigo?

Ahí shun se quedó callado, recordando los momentos en donde era golpeado y violado. Trató de no llorar pero en realidad se sentía demasiado mal y derramó algunas lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa, dije algo malo?¿Por qué no me cuentas de qué lloras?

-no no pasa nada, no te preocupes nn

-mira ahí llegaron los doctores, ahí veremos si realmente te paso algo-

Shun al ver a los médicos se asustó un poco, no quería que nadie supiera la verdad. Al final se dejó examinar, aunque igual se sintió incomodo.

Después de ser examinado le pusieron una anestesia para cocer sus partes heridas, quedó profundamente dormido. El medico aprovechó de decirle a mime algo de lo sucedido.

-bueno me gustaría que habláramos sin que se entere el pobre. Tengo que contarte lo que realmente le pasó. Eso si lo puedes cuidar hasta que se sienta bien.

-Emm acepto, aunque siempre he vivido después de la muerte de mi papá. Pero cuente lo que realmente le pasó, estaba hace poco llorando.

-Era de esperarse, el pobre tiene signo de maltrato y violación. En realidad no es normal que se sienta asustado con lo que le hizo ese desgraciado.¿ Tienes sospecha de quien lo hizo?

-Emmm no- en realidad sospechaba de alguien, pero prefería estar seguro de su sospecha. No quería lastimar al que ya esta lastimado.

-Bueno eso fue todo, un gusto conocerlo –se despiden y los médicos se van.

Bueno mime al enterarse lo que realmente pensó, sintió lastima por el pobre.

En realidad debe de ser hyoga el que lo golpeo. Bueno sería eso un poco tonto, ante todo se quieren y no haría algo así. Bueno pero también estaba la alternativa de que este drogado y no pensara lo que hizo, solo por un instinto.

Entró a la habitación a ver a shun, en realidad no entendía de cómo podría sonreír por la desgracia que hace poco vivió. Bueno aprovecho de esperarlo a que despertara y que él mismo contara lo sucedido.

Esperó como 15 minutos y por fin despertó. Bueno para no aburrirse estaba acariciando a un gatito que vivía con él. Bueno a el le gustaba los gatos.

-Estas bien- dijo mime preocupado de su estado.

-Si estoy bien gracias n.n

-Oye tienes que quedarte en mi casa hasta que te recuperes –vio que shun no tuvo inconvenientes –¿oye te gustan los gatos?

-Si, ¿Porqué la pregunta?

-Es que hay veces que estoy ocupado y necesito que alguien cuide de mis mascotas, y a la vez no te aburres. Si quieres ver tele se encuentra en la otra pieza.

Oye shun, en realidad quieres decirme que pasó.

Al decir eso, shun se puso en otra posición, tapando la cara y comenzando a llorar – en realidad no paso nada n.n

-el doctor me dijo la verdad, pero si tu no quieres decirme, es tu decisión y la respeto. Quieres comer algo y pedirme lo que sea.

-En realidad nada en especial, ... bueno quiero acariciar al gatito, ¿cómo se llama?

-Rocío (N/A se llama que yo :P)

-Es lindo nombre (n/a cierto que es lindo n.n)

-Oye voy a estar en la cocina y aprovecho de hacer las cosas, como vivo solo tengo que hacer todo yo. Si quieres algo me avisas.

-Me puedes lo que te dijo el doctor, por favor.

-Que te golpeaste fuerte, eso es todo, esa es la verdad –en realidad no podía decir que el sabía todo lo que realmente pasó, el chico se sentiría muy angustiado y triste, más de lo que esta- bueno si quieres decirme algo, aquí estoy.

-Bueno solo quería saber eso, ahora cocina tranquilo n.n

CONTINUARA!

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS NEBYURA Y VALSED!


	3. capitulo 3

3RA PARTE:

Bueno se hacía de noche y mime decidió ver en su pieza televisión. En realidad estaba tan aburrido que quería hablar con el chiquillo que esta en la otra pieza.

ÉL sentía una sensación bastante extraña cuando se acercaba a él. ''Quizás este enamorado'' pensó mime, pero al pensar esto dijo '' pero como.. ósea

es un hombre igual que yo, que asco''.

Estaba haciendo un zapping.. pero al ver que no había nada bueno en la televisión la apagó.

En ese entonces alguien se acercó. Pensaba que era un desconocido, si que se puso en posición de ataque y decidió prender la luz. Al ver quien era se puso más tranquilo, era nada más y nada menos que shun.

-mime puedo acostarme contigo- dijo shun un poco cansado.

-Qué? O.o –quedo un poco impactado de que él considerándolo muy tímido dijera eso- pero que pregunta tan..

-No seas mal pensado, lo que pasa es que tengo pesadilla. Lo que pasa es que mi hermano me acompañaba cuanto tenía problemas para dormir. Y dormíamos juntos.

-Pero yo no soy tu hermano-se puso un poco nervioso.

-Bueno discúlpame, me voy a dormir solito –agachó la cabeza y se fue a su solitaria y fría pieza.

-Espera¿porqué no conversamos y así te duermes.. o vemos una película, de esa forma te duermes y ahí te llevo a tu cama¿aceptas?

-Esta bien, gracias n.n

Shun se sentó en la cama cerca de mime, desde que lo cuidó le tuvo mucho cariño si que no tuvo vergüenza de mostrar sus sentimientos DE AMISTAD que tenía mime. Bueno siendo mime algo apático se puso rojo cuando shun se acerco más.

-Oye shun quieres ver una película en la televisión?

-Si gracias, pero que películas dan a esta hora (n/a pornos XD)

-Emm bueno no sé, haré un zapping.

Bueno mime puso el control remoto en acción y bueno como dije.. puras porno ¬¬. Pero encontraron una película que era aceptable, en realidad no le gustaba esa película a mime, ''era romántica'' .

-Déjala en titanic

-Eemm esta bien si te gusta la dejaremos ahí – decía mime a si mismo '' que película más patética.. ni siquiera lo que muestra es amor, el que primero se va a dormir seré yo'' (n/a en realidad es un asco esa película)

Bueno se quedaron viendo ''titanic'', bueno shun estaba muy emocionado, le gustaba las películas de romance, en cambio mime no era la hora que no durmiese. Bueno se acercó el final esperado de mime, en la parte que muere jack... empieza a reírse, en cambio shun llora.

-jajajjajajjajaja ese gil debería morir desde un principio que bueno que murió!

-oye no es bueno, a mi me dio pena snif T.T- bueno ahí empezó a dormir dulcemente n.n.

Bueno ahí mime lo llevó a la cama para que así durmiera.

_Miedo Dulcemente de amor:_

_Tengo miedo a los sueños fáciles,_

_En esos en que terminas cayendo, _

_Cayendo a un precipicio_

_O simplemente mirar la alegría de lo imaginario._

_Tengo miedo a la fantasía_

_Esa que siempre te engaña y siempre te elimina,_

_Esa que me hace envidiar y a la vez alegría._

_Esa que te entrega bellas flores,_

_Que en realidad son gestos tiernos no confiables,_

_Que me hacen temblar sin un porque,_

_O simplemente no me da un soporte fijo._

_Tengo miedo a las caricias lujuriosas, _

_De esas con doble sentido hiriente._

_Tengo miedo al engaño,_

_Eso que estamos acostumbrado a ver._

_Esos deseos que no existe la tranquilidad,_

_Y esos que el paranoico actúa con justa razón._

_Ya no suele ser una inspiración apasionante, _

_Ya no suele hacer gratificante,_

_Mas bien un sentimiento de angustia._

_Por el solo hecho de que no estés acá._

_Algo necesario para algunos,_

_O un aprovechamiento a lo inocente,_

_La esperanza suele ser caprichosa,_

_Los sueños suelen ser imaginarios_

_La realidad se esfuma hacia lo infinito, _

_Por no querer verte sufrir en el engaño._

_Ya estas atrapada en una red de fantasías_

_Ya no te suele mirar a los ojos,_

_Ya caerás en lo mismo._

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... CONTINUARA!


	4. capitulo 4

4ta parte.

Ya era la mañana y shun se había recuperado de sus heridas. Bueno hay mime para no aburrir al chiquillo decidió llevarlo a pasear a asgard (aparte ese día era soleado y se veía un poco de vegetación :p).

Bueno pero antes.. el desayuno XD. Si que mime decidió hacer el desayuno y decidió hablar del paseo n.n.

-Bueno como siempre andas aburrido, emm decidí que fuéramos a dar un paseo y así conocerás más el sector n.n

-Esta bien-pero shun le dio un presentimiento de que hyoga lo fuera a ver con mime y pensaras que son novios- en realidad no estoy muy seguro.

-Por qué?

-No quiero que crea que somos.. novios, porque no lo somos¿cierto?

Mime se puso rojo igual que shun – por supuesto que no, yo siendo tu novio.. ja!

-Jajaja si sería raro. Ya que estamos esperando vamos rápido estoy emocionado en conocer ese lugar.

¿Qué te fumaste, hace poco decías que no querías ir y ahora te dio el deseo de ir.

-Bueno es que soy algo cambiante en mis decisiones.

-Me lo dices a mi, yo si que soy cambiante.

-Bueno apresurémonos.

Bueno terminaron de desayunar y se apuraron en ir a dar un paseo. Bueno recorrieron en realidad todo asgard, fueron a unas tiendas y se compraron pequeñas cosas para adornar. También fueron cerca del castillo, en realidad los dos se sentían felices. Bueno mime quiso ir a un lugar en donde quería mostrárselo al chiquillo.

-Quieres ir a la tumba de mi padre, por ahí es muy bello, hay mucha vegetación y cerca de ahí estaba mi casa.

-Bueno esta bien, me produce curiosidad.

Bueno entonces los muchachos a un cerro, estaba lleno de nieve pero no tuvieron dificultad de subir.

-Por fin llegamos, cierto que es bonito.

-En realidad es demasiado bonito el lugar.

-Bueno ahí vivía yo con mi padre, bueno también es ahí donde los niños de mi escuela me golpeaba. Bueno siempre fui muy débil si que me deje pegar. Me acuerdo una vez que me golpearon tan fuerte que me dejaron medio inconsciente en la nieve. Bueno llegó mi papá y me dijo: eso te pasa por no ser un hombre y me dijo en donde vivía el niño que me golpeo. Bueno yo no le dije, tenía miedo de pelear y mi papá me dijo: lo que pasa es que eres una mujercita y a las mujeres les gusta los hombres. Me dio tanta pena como rabia, siempre cuando me pegaban, tenía que yo pegarle o si no era gay.

-Bueno a mi también me golpeaba cuando chico, pero siempre estaba mi hermano para defenderme.

-Sabes, cuando mi padre sea muy frío, igual lo quiero, siempre demuestro que no lo quiero para disimular que soy fuerte. Pero en realidad soy muy débil.

-No creo que seas débil o que haya desilusionado a tu padre, creo que eres una maravillosa persona y que también eres muy fuerte.

-Gracias, en realidad necesitaba tener a alguien cerca, siempre he estado solo

De ahí se abrazaron, aunque eso si los dos estaban rojos de vergüenza. Bueno sus bocas estaban muy cercas y se dieron un beso de los dulces, pausados y tímidos.

-Que me paso, en realidad no creas.. bueno olvidamos esto, quieres

-Esta bien, si no fue nada, tienes razón.

En realidad los dos estaban demasiados confundidos con sus sentimientos. Bueno los dos se preguntaron, si sentían amor entre ellos. Pero bueno ante todo se tenía un gran cariño y admiración entre si.

Bueno ellos juraban que estaban completamente solos, pero no sospechaban de que alguien los estaba espiando y vio incluso el beso que se dieron. Este ser misterioso conocía a hyoga y fue a decirle.

-Oye vi a tu novio besándose con otro, en realidad parecía un guerrero. Bueno lo que te digo es que te están pisoteando y no respetan tu poder.

-Bueno esos imbeciles se la van a ver conmigo. No los voy a perdonar a ninguno de los dos, en especial shun si le gusta que tanto lo golpeen, lo voy a golpear o también haré otras cosas con él jeje.

-Yo también haría lo mismo. Oye pero tu estas de novio con otro y también traiciones a tu verdadero novio.

-Bueno pero eso es cosas mía, total nadie se mete conmigo.

-Oye en realidad quieres a shun.

-Bueno en realidad no quiero a nadie, solo lo utilizo, en realidad es un idiota jeje.

-Y porque andas tan celoso. Bueno con tu otro amante no pasa lo mismo.

-Mejor cállate y toma estos billetes.

En realidad el pato le tenía algún cariño al peliverde, pero en sus grupos de amigos no podría demostrar sentimiento alguno. Él era jefe de una gran mafia que se encargaba al trafico de drogas, aparte con su fuerza mataba personas a quien desobedeciera. Pero en el peli verde vio un cariño que nadie se lo entregaba, entonces no podía tolerar que estuviera con otro tipo.

CONTINUARA!


	5. capitulo 5

5 parte:

S:shun

M: mime

H:hyoga

Bueno, M tenía algo de nervios en contarle a que lo quería mucho.

M fue a buscarla a su habitación para contarle la verdad. Aparte M se sentía tan nervioso por el beso que le dio a S

S fue a buscar a H, su actual pareja. Bueno aunque le hiciera cosas horrorosas, le sentía un profundo cariño. Si que decidió buscarlo a su casa. Pero pilló la mala noticias de que su novio estaba con otro. Al ver esa escena sin que H se diera cuenta de la presencia, S se alejó de la casa llorando, se sentía tan utilizado y tan poca cosa que decidió volver a la casa de M.

Cuando volvió a la casa de M, M lo recibió de una manera inesperada.

¿Donde habías estado-empezó a sonreír-¿oye que te pasó, que te hizo ese imbecil?

Lo que pasa es que lo pille con otro, justo en la cama –al decir eso, se puso a llorar-

porque me humilló, yo no le hice nada.

Lo que te hizo no merece perdón, te ruego que no te juntes más con él. Te lo digo por tu bien, que mas va a ser... si eres mi amigo je, je,

No te preocupes, no volveré jamás a ese lugar.

Bueno en ese momento, decidieron olvidar un poco el tema y fueron ordenando la casa. S fue a ordenar la pieza de M y al acercarse al velador vio unos papeles viejo y una hoja arrugada.

Decidió abrir esa hoja arrugada y adentro había una pistola. Lo que él recuerda.. es que esa pistola lo llevaba M cuando lo encontró algo inconsciente en la nieve. Por la curiosidad que lo movía.. empezó a leer la carta.

_Ojala alguien encuentre esta carta (si es que alguna vez le importé a alguien)_

_Para que seguir sufriendo si uno tiene en otro lugar la tranquilidad, para que vivir ganando si después todo se pierde y queda en la nada. Para que yo puedo soñar si ya estoy grande para creer en sueños._

_Para que subir si sigues cayendo lentamente y dolorosamente. Que te sirve surgir si estoy solo. Que sirve la estabilidad si no hay pasión, por favor que alguien explique la forma de ser feliz sintiendo culpa y pena._

_Si alguien encuentro mi cuerpo esparramado por la sangre, las lagrimas y los polvitos de nieve que se encuentran en mi pelo. Que por último entiérreme a la única persona que sintió cariño por mi y que yo lo asesine con mis propias y débiles manos._

_Ya se acabó la pasión, ser acabó la alegría, se acabó todo para mi desde un principio. Yo acabe con mi alegría y la transforme en pena._

_Convertí mi sonrisa en solo algo frívolo y sin sentirlo, que juré que era bueno. Que sirve cambiar tus sueños con algo establo que estar solo._

_Quizás mis llantos quedaran en la estabilidad de que en alguien lugar descansaré. Nunca pensé que me mataron mis propias lágrimas que las vi inofensivas en mi niñez, la únicas que me consolaron cuando estaba triste y solo. Y las que mi padre las rechazó._

_Hay veces que ignoro tanto este cuerpo que tengo que no sirvió en mis intereses y tampoco en los de nadie. _

_Intente ser independiente, pero solo fui siendo más dependiente._

_Solo uno vive de lo poco que tiene. Del débil cuerpo humano. Que ojala mi cadáver sea digno de tanto sufrimiento vivido._

_MIME._

S al ver esta carta fue donde M a que le diera una explicación de porque se decidió en suicidarse. S de las pocas cosas que no podía tolerar es que la gente se suicidará, creía que eso del suicidio era para cobardes. S a la vez sentía algo de pena, porque ante todo, el vivía solo por un largo tiempo y aparte últimamente empezó a tenerle más cariño.

Fue a buscarlo en la cocina. Al encontrarlo le dijo – ¿M porque escribiste eso, es verdad lo que dice esa carta?

Yo te lo puedo explicar...

No me tienes que explicar nada. Tienes todo en la vida, tienes una casa, tienes salud, no te falta dinero, tienes amigos.. Bueno explícame!

Ya, habla, explícame. Si no me encontraras en la nieve estaría muerto o no!

M al sentir como S le gritaba de un tema que era para él algo muy delicado, empezó a llorar. Al ver a M llorar, se sensibilizó y lo abrazó.

Disculpa M, parece que se me pasó la mano.

No no te preocupes, si en realidad tienes razón. Lo tengo todo, en realidad soy solamente un tonto.

No digas eso, en realidad eres inteligente. Aparte leí bien la carta y ante todo la escribiste bonito, bueno y aproveché de leer algunos poemas que estaban en tu velador. Oye y tu arpa, no la ocupas.

Bueno lo que pasa es que se me rompió.

Ah pobre, bueno ahora te dejo solo para que reflexiones un rato.

Ya, si quieres puedes salir.

S al salir, sintió que alguien lo perseguía, corrió bien lejos y al final fue sujetado de los hombres.

¿Oye quien eres, H, ¿que haces aquí?

Vine a verte, lo que yo veo es que no estas muy contento que digamos.

H te vi con otro en la cama. Aparte no puedo tolerar más tu humillaciones.

A ese, jeje. Bueno a él no lo quiero, solo juego con él.. tu sabes.

Igual que a mí, ya no soy tan tonto como antes si que suéltame!

H apretó bien fuerte los hombros que llegó a doler, lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó apasionadamente. S ponía resistencia, pero H lo abrazaba muy fuerte que no podía salirse de él.

Suéltame H, te lo ruego!

Suéltalo te dicen imbecil-Se escuchó una voz de más haya, S conoció esa voz, y era la de M.

¿M que haces aquí?

Ah se conocen los tortolitos. En todo caso tu nuevo novio no podrá hacerme nada, ni siquiera le hace daño a una mosca. Todos los de acá dicen que eres en general tranquilo y pueden incluso 50 personas abusar de ti y no haces nada. Por favor, vamos S, tenemos hartas cosas que hacer.-y llevó a la fuerza a S.

Te dije que lo soltaras- y le pego un combo que incluso le salió sangre en sus narices.

Imbecil,¿cómo se te ocurre pegarme?. Lo pagaras bien claro, me vengaré. Nadie se burla de H, nadie- ahí lo empujo cayendo en la nieve.

M no sigas por favor, déjalo, es muy peligroso.

M y S fueron a la casa, aunque eso si S dudaba de porque lo defendió tanto.

Emmm M. ¿Por qué me defendiste tanto?

Porque somos a-mi-gos, que mas va a ser.

En realidad no te creo, es por otra cosa- la forma en que S insistía lo ponían nervioso, si que decidió decirle la verdad.

Es porque te quie- ro. Te amo S, desde la primera vez que te vi te amo. El problema es que estaba confundido, pero por fin me di cuenta –M en ese entonces besó a S tiernamente – Te amo.

M, yo también te amo. Me gusta tu forma de ser, muy distinta a la de H.

Esas palabras le habían hecho sentirse bien, cuanto deseaba sentirse amado, se acerco a M y lo estrecho en sus brazos, sintiendo su dulce aroma. M pudo sentirlo mas relajado, no le había contestado, pero no había huido de su lado, sino al contrario.

Y atreviéndose a mas, tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a verlo, pudo ver su tierna carita, acerco su rostro y probo esos dulces labios, busco en la mirada de S algo que le dijera que hacer ahora, un leve tono rosado en las mejillas del peliverde lo insito a hacerlo de nuevo.

S sintió las suaves caricias en sus labios, eran tan tiernas, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo trataron tan delicadamente; y se dejo llevar por ese beso.

M pudo sentir como S se relajaba y cerraba sus ojitos. Sin poder resistirse a esa imagen lo volvió a besar, pero profundizando el beso, descubriendo el sabor a caramelo de S. El ojiverde no respondía al beso, pero el sonrojo en su rostro aumento, dándole a entender que le gustaba.

Lo cargo en brazos, ya no resistía mas tenerlo tan cerca y no poder sentirlo por completo. Lo recostó suavemente en la cama, admirándolo un momento, mientras delineaba su perfil con las yemas de sus dedos. S lo miraba entre confundido y alegre, no sabiendo si dejarlo continuar, aun tenia miedo por lo sucedido con H.

M se coloco encima de él, sentándose ene sus caderas, lo beso rápidamente en los labios-no te preocupes- intento calmarlo, y se dispuso a besar lentamente cada rincón de la blanca piel de su cuello, S sentía esas sensaciones como descargas en su cuerpo, era tan placentero que de su boca comenzaron a salir suaves suspiros.

El Argariano estaba complacido consigo mismo, al lograr ese resultado, y avanzando le quito la camisa, S no supo ni cuando lo hizo, pero no pensó mucho en ello cuando sintió la deliciosa boca de M besar su pecho, dedicándole su tiempo a cada parte de él, ya no pudo quedarse sin hacer nada, era tan fascinante todo eso que sentía, que llevo sus manos y comenzó a acariciar la espada y nuca del pelinaranja, mientras enredada en sus dedos sus sedoso cabellos.

M bajo por el cuerpo de S, y cuanto sintió su miembro ser atendido, su cuerpo se sacudió levemente entre sorprendido y excitado, no había conocido sensación igual, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar por la excitación, sus mejillas se tornaron en un hermoso tono rojo.

S ya no resistió tanto placer y su espalda se arqueo cuando el momento llego. M estaba feliz por poder dar tanto placer al peliverde, lo amaba tanto que solo deseaba verlo feliz.

Sus bocas volvieron a juntarse, ambos se sonrieron, S pudo por fin olvidar todo y dejar que el amor hacia M o llenara en su ser.

S- lo llamo suavemente –te amo-

yo también- que hermosas palabras que llenaron sus corazones de dicha, sellaron tales palabras con un nuevo beso, pero mas apasionado, mas delicioso, lleno de amor.

te va a doler un poco- le advirtió –pero pasara rápido- y sacando un frasquito que le serviría como lubricante, se puso un poco en sus dedos. Beso a S mientras uno de sus dedos se introdujo en el pequeño, después introdujo el segundo, S había sentido dolor en ambas ocasiones, pero los movimientos de Mime en su interior eran excitantes, de su garganta salían gemidos corroborando lo que sentía.

Al sacar sus dedos, Shun simio en queja. Pero Mime abrió sus piernas y se coloco, introdujo primero solo la punta para avisar a Shun, el peliverde entrecerró los ojos, aun había algo de miedo, que lo hacia tensarse.

Shun relajante, prometo no hacerte daño- término esas palabras con un beso en la frente, para darle confianza. El chico asintió relajándose y colocando sus manos en los hombros de Mime.

Mime termino de entrar y espero a que Shun se acostumbrara, no deseaba lastimarlo, nunca lo haría. Una vez que la presión en sus hombros dejo de lastimarlo. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, marcando el ritmo, Shun se dejaba conducir por el placer proporcionado. Los movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse, sus cuerpo se aperlaron por el sudor, el calor cubrió toda la habitación, los gemidos de ambos armonizaban perfecto.

Varias descargas en ellos, y un último gemido lleno de satisfacción, fue el aviso de que ambos habían llegado al punto máximo. Ambos se vieron gustosos. Felices, un ultimo beso y Mime salio de Shun lentamente como no queriendo separarse. Se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Se cubrieron con las sabanas, y dejaron que el sueño llegar a ellos.

CONTINUARA!


	6. capitulo 6

Mime fue el primero en despertarse de esa larga y bonita noche que tuvieron. Mime no podía dejar de abrazarlo, lo quería tanto y no quería que le hicieran daño. Mime nunca se olvido de lo que le dijo hyoga, eso de vengarse y siendo de una persona de mucho poder. Al final se despertó shun, se veía tan lindo, tan inocente y tan bueno.

-Mime estoy preocupado ,por ti, ese hyoga cuando es algo por celos es capaz de matar. Una vez lo hizo con un amigo, quedo muy grave en el hospital -le dio un beso- por favor no trates de salir.

- Mi amor no quiero que te pase nada, no dejare que ese idiota se hacerque a ti a dañarte como lo hizo la otra vez. Mi amor si quiere hacerte daño, sobre mi cadaver, no importa morir por ti.

-Por favor no digas eso. No me gusta que digas esas cosas.

-Shun quieres bañarte, jaja y asi aprovechamos el tiempo. Solo con la condicion de que me des un beso -shun se puso algo rojito y se lo dio, fue un beso apasionado.   
Te amo shun.

Bueno como decia, se bañaron los dos en la ducha, tanto shun como mime se veían tan lindo en la ducha. Se daban besos tanto apasionados como tierno. Mime bañaba a shun como a un niño, se veían tan tierno.

Al final terminaron de bañarse, Mime estaba con jeans al igual que shun, se besaron apasionadamente pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que hyoga los estaba mirando a la ventana, ahi decidió defionitivamente matar a mime. Entró a la casa abriendo la puerta bruscamente y derijiendose a la piesa que se encontraban los dos. Ahí separó a los dos y le empesó a pegar fuertemente a mime, dejandolo en el suelo lleno de sangre.  
-No dejaré que nadie toque a mi novio, entendistes estupido te voy a matar. Y los golpes empezaron a ser más fuertes y mortales. 

-Sueltalo hyoga, no le hagas daño!-lo separó de hyoga y mime ahi aprovechó de golpearlo.

Tuvieron una pelea bien larga y sangrienta mime en ese entonce le pegó con su rayo ken hiriendo a hyoga y dejandolo inconciente.  
-Shun ya no te molestará más - en ese mometo cayó en los brazos de shun quedando inconciente tambien.

Shun fue a llamar a una ambulancia rapidamente, al final mime esta en un hospital tratando de recuperarse.

Pasaron una semana sobre lo sucedido. Ya mime está recuperado, eso si que tiene que usar una venda sobre su herida.Estaba todo a la normalidad,´hasta que mime recibió una llamada.  
-Alo, quién es?

-Como no reconoces la voz, soy tu padre mime -mime al escuchar eso, se puso muy nervioso, su padre tenía fama de ser homofóbico y era obvio que no aceptaría la relación con shun.

-Ah, hola padre,¿Cómo anda tus viajes por sudamérica? -decía mime con muchos nervios.

-Es bonito, la gente es muy cálida y hay mucha vegetación y sol. Eso si lo que no me gusto, que en brazil habían muchos maricones, no entiendo como hay hombres tan asquerosos -mime esta vez se puso mucho más nervioso.-hizo una risa cínica.

-Papá te imaginarías que yo fuera gay, que me harías.

-Jajaja, es que pobre que lo fueras, porque te haría la vida imposible, pro no creo que nunca puedas hacerlo jajaja- al escuchar eso mime se puso a llorar.

-Ya papa ahora tengo que hacer algo muy importante, si que chao. Ah otra cosa, ¿cuando regresas?

-Creo que la próxima semana, ahí te veré, ya chao. 

-Chao! -mime cortó rápidamente, y aprovechó de llorar. El juraba que esto nunca pasaría, pero la próxima semana vendría su padre y tendría que desechar todos los planes que tenía con su amado. Shun justo llegó con algunas compras y vio que mime lloraba cerca del teléfono. 

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor? ¿Quién te hizo llorar? -Lo abrazaba y le dió un beso en la mejilla. 

-Shun mejor que nos separemos, esto no va a resultar -al escuchar eso, shun se puso triste y algo dudoso.

-¿Por qué mime, ya no me quieres?

-Shun si te quiero, pero el problema es mi padre. Hace poco llamó y habló cosas malas de los homosexuales y bueno aproveché de preguntarle que pasaría si yo lo fuese y el dijo que me haría la vida imposible y esas cosas.

-Eso no significa que sea una barrera para separarnos, prometimos que ibamos a estar siempre juntos. 

-Pero parece que eso no va asuceder, no seas tan optimista, tu no conoces cuando mi padre se enoja. Si cuando chico me pegaba fuerte, como será si se entera que somos pareja. Hasta puede hacerte daño y no quiero que sufras por eso. Sería mejor que nos separemos.

-Eso jamás mime, yo estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas. -Lo que dijo shun, lo enojó bastante.

-Como no vas a entender shun, por la mierda no sabes como es mi padre. Crees que soy algo retraido por naturaleza, en realidad es por mi padre, porque el no me deja ser como soy realmente. Como cresta no entiendes shun -Lo dijo gritando.

-Mime como te pones tan violento. Eso te afecta tanto, te apuestoq ue cuando tengas un verdadero problema serías capaz de suicidarse o no es así. -Mime le sorprendío la ironía de shun, en realidad le dolió lo que le dijo.

-Shun nunca pense que dirías eso. Pero a la vez me sorprende tu optimisto, si ya te dije que mi papá sería capaz de matarnos. Como no puedes entenderlo -lo dijo gritando y zamarriandolo. Shun se sorprendió lo violento que podía ser mime cuando ser cuando se enoja. Shun se puso a llorar, no aguantaban que le gritaran o lo trataran mal.

-Shun disculpa, no quise que...-Dijo mime preocupado por lo que había hecho.

-Tienes razon, ahora me voy de tu casa y no quiero verte nunca más. Aprovecho de llevar sus pertenencias y se fue. Mime en ese momento se sentía muy triste y culpable a la vez. Pensó que lo mejor sería buscarlo por las calles de asgard, total conocía todo el pueblo.

En un lugar de la ciudad, encontró a shun llorando. Corrió hacia él y le dijo:  
-Porfavor disculpame, no tenía el derecho de desquitarme contigo. -De ahí lo abrazó y le dijo-Pense bien sobre el tema y pienso que seguiríamos juntos, eso si que cuando llegue mim papa, los dos ya no iremos de viaje a algun lugar en donde haya paz y tranquilidad para nuestra relación.

Shun al escuchar eso, calmó sus lágrimas y lo abrazó con mucha alegría. - Te amo tanto mime, por eso te perdonaré. 

Los dos regresarón a la casa y se besaron al entrar. Mime como la primera vez k lo  
besó empesó a aselerar esos besos. Lo recostó suavemente en la cama y empesó a desvestirlo lentamente. Shun esta vez se sentía algo nervioso pero a la vez feliz cuando mime besaba su cuerpo, a la vez mandaba pequeños gemidos.  
Al final los dos se desnudaron sus delicados cuerpos e hicieron el amor (no critiquen mi lemon corto... no se hacer lemon u.u).

Justo cuando lo estaban haciendo, alguien habró la puerta de la casa. Al ver que no estaba mime, abrió la pieza de su habitación.

-Qué haces mime! -Mime se quedómpalido al ver que era su papá el que lo vio en la cama con su novio haciendo el amor.

-Pa pa padre, porqué llegastes hoydía - Folken estaba lleno de rabia y a la vez repognancia por su hijo, nunca imaginó que le haría eso.

-Eso a ti que te importa, y tu- le decía a shun- vistete rápido o si no veraz cuando estoy enojado-Tanto mime como shun estaban muy palidos y asustados, los dos se abrazaba- Te dije miricón que yçte fueras de una mierda vez de aquí -Abrió la cama y shun y mime se vistieron rapidamente, los dos lloraban por lo ocurrido, en especial mime que resivirá el castigo.

CONTINUARA!


	7. capitulo 7

Folken al ver que shun salio de la saca, cerro bruscamente la puerta y miró con un odio tremendo a su hijo mime.  
-No entiendo como cresta me pudistes hacer esto, nunca pense esto de ti. Te veía como un hombre, te crié como un hombre y hoydia me empiezo a dar cuenta que fue todo en vano. - Mime se encontraba en una silla con la cabeza cabizbaja llorando por lo ocurrido, porque mime sabe que su padre cuando se enoja es capaz de destruir la casa entera.

-Disculpa padre, no se como ocurrienron las cosas. Sin darme cuenta lo amé tanto. En en realidad no entiendo como pasó esto. -Folken al ver que su hijo no daba explicaciones a lo ocurrido lo samarrió y le dijo.

-Como mierda te pusistes asi, que te hizo ese puto maricon para que cambiaras.  
A ver, te enseñó una nueva de tener placer, por eso se acostaban todas las noches o me equivoco. Nunca pensé que llegarías a ser una puta y mi casa se transformara en un prostíbulo... donde estan los valores que te enseñé... puta ahora se te olvido que eres un hombre.

Empesó a recibir la piesa de mime que era justo la que se acostaron para hacer el amor. Folken empesó a llorar de colera y a ver fotos en donde se encontraba mime y el en diferentes momentos. Empesó a abrir el velador de mime y encontró algunas hojas de cuaderno en donde tenía escrito algunos poemas que escribia mime. Folken lo empesó a leer y se dió cuenta que el contanido era más bien triste y también algunos de amor que se los dedicaba a shun.   
-Puras mariconadas, no te acuerdas una vez que te dije que te prohibía escribir estas estupideses de niñas- Folken tiró lejos todas las hojas en donde teníoa cosas escritas, también aprovechó de desordenar la piesa y tirar cosas de vidrios que casi más de alguna estaban apunto de llegarle a la cabeza de mime.  
-No entiendo como mierda pudistes llegar a esto, que te hizo ese maricón.

-Puta si queris saber que pasó antes de que regresaras. Bueno, te lo contaré.  
Bueno estaba yo con una profunda depresión e en un día cualquiera decidí suicidarmo con el revolver que tenías en tu velador. Bueno estaba a punto de matarme hasta que encontré a shun tirado en la nieve, lo decidí ayudar y lo hospedé un rato en la casa. La actitud de shun fue desde siempre muy tierna y siempre dispuesto a dar amor a las personas, con shun conocí al amor que desde mucho tiempo no quisistes darmelo con la estupida idea de que eso sería mejor para mi vida. Deberías darte cuenta de que tu actitud es la incorrecta en esta casa, sabes no te soporto.. 

Folken no soportó más y le pegó un combo en la cara en donde le dejó sangrando la boca y un poco la nariz. Mime empesó a llorar y a mirar a su padre con mucho odio. Nunca le habian pegado tan fuerte y él nunca pensó que por enamorarse podría sufrir esas cosas. En realidad no era justo pegarle a alguien por ser como es o por amar a alguien. 

-Te dije mime que dejaras de hablar tonteras como la que escuché hace poco. Esta será la ultima vez que te escuche eso de que nunca tuvistes amor, que fui yo el que te volvió asi o cosas como esas.- Folken cerró la puerta bruscamente y dejó encerrado a mime- te quedaras castigado hasta que cambie esa actitud tan maricona que tienes ante la vida.

Mime no aguanto más las lagrimas y lloró por un largo rato. Se acurrucó en su cama pensando en su vida y maldiciendo su existencia.

Mime se encontraba un gran tiempo llorando, hasta que decidió parar y empezó a tocar su arpa para así poder relajarse. Hasta que encontró a shun con un traje delgado vestido de mujer y votado en la nieve. Lo fue a recoger y vio que tenía heridas en su cara y en sus brazos. Lo llevó a escondida de su padre y lo dejo en su piesa.  
-Shun te dije que no te vistieras de mujer con gente desconocida.

(para entender porque shun se viste de mujer... un flask back nn)

_FLASH BACK_

Mime fue de compras un día después de su pelea con hyoga y para no resultar un estorbo fue él mismo a comprar.  
Después de un agotador día regresó a su pequeña casa y al entrar a su piesa se encontró a shun cantando vestido de mujer, en realidad shun cantaba bastante bien, pero a mime le impresionó de que él tuviera tentaciones travestis. Lo espió por un gran momento y decidió abrir la puerta.   
-¿Shun porque handas vestido así?- Shun al escuchar la voz de mime se asustó demasiado y se puso a llorar y dijo: 

-mime no me dejes, disculpa por no decirte que era también travesti. Es que esta parte de mi, no me gusta mostrarla.-Mime lo consoló y lo abrazó

-No importa de que tengas actitudes de vestirte como mujer, pero porque no me dijisrtes la verdad.

-Porque me dejarías, o te reirías de mi- lo dijo llorando.

-Quien se reía de ti

-Bueno esto partió cuando era bien niño, a mi siempre me decían que era una niñita, me trataban de lloron, me pegaban. Bueno desde el principio no me gustó ser hombre, en realidad no lo aceptaba y un día empesé a ver a las niñas y un día empesé a soñar que era una de ellas y empesé a cantar. Un día jabu y sus amigos me pillaron justo con un vestido y me empesaron a pegar bien fuerte- empesó a llorar- bueno y después vino mi hermano a defenderme de ellos, pero al verme vestido de mujer se desepcionó mucho de mi y por un momento largo no me habló más... me sentía tan solo en ese entonces. Bueno después de un mucho tiempo empesé a convivir con hyoga y bueno un día quise hacerle un show de los que yo hago como sorpresa de cumpleaños y se lo mostré justo con algunos amigos de él. Bueno de resultado se rieron de mí y desde ese entonces empesó a tratarme mal a tomarme más asco.

-Pobre de tí, no te mereces lo que te hicieron. Y lo de hyoga, él nunca te quiso por eso se burlaba de tí muchas veces.

-Me prometes que te alejarás de mi o te reiras?

-Prometido. Aparte shun cantas bastante bien. -shun se puso un poco rojo y lo besó.  


-Shun por favor dime quien te hizo esto y como ocurrió. - Mime acostó a shun en su cama antes de bañarlo con agua caliente.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que después de que tu padre me hachara de tu casa, yo fui a buscar dinero para pagar alguna pension que haya en este pueblo. Bueno busque oferta de trabajo y había una de bailar en un lugar, pèro el problema es que era de mujeres. Bueno yo me disfrasé de mujer y nadie notó la diferencia, pero lo que yo me percaté es que no era algo muy artisticos, sino algo morboso. Bueno pero en ese entonces necesitaba plata y subí al escenario a ser el show.  
Bueno al final un señor se subio y empesó a besarme, segun ellos parte del espectáculo, bueno la cosa es que se dieron cuenta de que yo era un hombre y el señor al ver que todos se reían de mi, se desquitó conmigo y empesó a pegarme bien fuerte. Salí rapidamente del espectaculo y empesé a llorar sin darme cuenta de que estaba el jefe del local y traía algunos billetes que pertenecía a mi pago. Bueno el me insulto y yo le pedi muchas veces disculpas por lo ocurrido, pero después me dijo ''tendras el doble de lo que ofrecí..'' y después empesó a besarme bruscamente y me acostó en el suelo sacando bruscamente mi vestimenta. bueno yo trataba de salirme de él, pero no podía hasta que encontré un cuchillo y lo empesé a menacar y aproveché de llevarme el dinero. Bueno después empecé a arrancar como un ladrón y llegué hasta aqui.

-Pucha pobre de ti, mejor que no salgas de este lugar. Yo te cuidaré a espaldas de mi padre para que no te pase nada. Pucha sería genial que no hubiaran problemas por nuestra condición y ojala algun día nos casáramos -empesó a reirse enforma irónica- pero no creo que mi padre aceptara. Bueno mejor shun duermete.

En ese instante el padre de mime empesó a golpear fuerte la puerta y diciendo  
-Mime con quien estas, espero que no sea ese maricon... contesta mime!

Mime abrazó a shun y lo escondió en su closet poniendole mucha ropa ensima para que si padre no se diera cuenta -quedate un rato aqui shun, yo trataré de alejar a mi padre.


End file.
